1. Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to communication and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for low complexity compression of signals and its reconstruction.
2. Background
In a Body Area Network (BAN), designing of low complexity encoders can be desired due to the power constraint at each sensor of the BAN, and pushing the computational load to receivers. Biomedical signals like Electro Cardiogram (ECG) signal and motion data are typically not well modeled as sparse signals in either time-domain or frequency-domain due to spike-like short-time components. Thus, a low-complexity encoder compression strategy may be required for broader classes of signals. In BAN context, depending on the radio characteristics (i.e., energy/bit and reliability), it may be required to take into account the sensor encoding strategies—implying that it may be required to consider compression efficiency and desired level of redundancy against channel errors.